Trophy
'''Trophies' are special rewards given to pirates for exceptional achievements. They can be displayed on pirate info pages and in a gallery, similar to portrait galleries. An example of when a trophy might be awarded is when a pirate achieves an ocean wide ultimate standing in a particular puzzle or scores an incredible in a duty report. Trophies are permanent, so they cannot be traded between pirates or taken away when the circumstances with which they were awarded change (e.g. if a pirate later loses their ultimate standing). However, trophies awarded due to bugs in the game have sometimes been revoked. You may view a pirate's trophies in your browser by going to http://OCEAN.puzzlepirates.com/yoweb/trophy/?pirate=PIRATENAME, where OCEAN is replaced with the ocean name, and PIRATENAME is replaced with the name of the pirate on that ocean. The actual criteria listed below for most of the trophies are conjectured, and have not been (nor will be) confirmed by a developer. They should therefore be treated as unreliable until more specific information is discovered through player observations. Only trophies that have been observed on actual, in-game pirate information pages are listed below. Unless otherwise indicated, the pirate can only meet the requirements through actions taken after . Most trophies count back to that release, and when new trophies are added people who have already met the requirements are usually given the trophy the next time they log on. The few trophies this is not the case for are marked as such and include a link to the release counting for that trophy began on. A pirate continues to accrue credit towards a trophy over the life of the pirate. For example, a crab cleared during bilging today will always count towards the various crab trophies. Trophies that are earned are never removed except if they are triggered by a bug. Thus, if a player earned the Ultimate Crafter trophy before the existence of Blacksmithing, they will keep the Ultimate Crafter trophy. Pirates who did not have the Ultimate Crafter trophy before Blacksmithing was added to the game must now earn the Ultimate Blacksmithing trophy in order to earn Ultimate Crafter. Blockade trophies These trophies are awarded exclusively to pirates participating in blockades. The following trophies are earned based on blockade buoys influenced by ships boarded by the pirate. Each buoy influenced counts, so the pirate may receive credit for multiple buoys in a single turn. The pirate need not be on a duty station to receive the trophy. (Example: To earn the Flag Bearer, the ship must influence two buoys for fifty turns or one buoy for a hundred turns or some other combination that adds to a hundred.) Note: There can be multiple flags on a single buoy, but the number of flags is irrelevant. These trophies are earned for performing puzzles during certain blockades. The exact criteria are unknown. Maneuver tokens These trophies are awarded by earning a certain number of maneuver tokens in a blockade, flotilla, or sea monster hunt, while obtaining the specified rating in the duty report for that puzzle. Each level shows a trophy for a higher number of tokens. For example, the Towers of Water can only be earned after the Pillars of Bilge has been earned. Bilging Carpentry Patching Rigging Sailing Frays These trophies are awarded when a pirate is on the winning team in the specified number of frays. These trophies are awarded when a pirate has won the specified number of trinkets. Pillaging The following trophies are awarded for defeating the specified number of ships of that type while on a pillage. All pirates on a ship earn points towards a trophy when a ship is defeated. Ships defeated with the "battle brigands with the navy" mission and PvP do not count. Only awarded for victories since . Expeditions The following tropies are awarded for completing the specified type of expedition the required number of times. Note: The Oyster trophy was previously named "Visited Old Man from Oyster Island" until . Brigand Kings The following tropies are awarded for defeating the specified Brigand King the required number of times. Only awarded for wins since . Skeletal amulet trophies Note: Trophy triggers only counted from Other pillaging trophies Note: Kraken's blood only counts the first time a specific unit of blood is won. Blood won by a pirate, lost to a brigand, then won again only counts for the first ship to win it. Sinking These trophies are awarded to a pirate for being aboard a sinking vessel the specified number of times. Sea monster hunts These trophies are awarded to pirates for participating in sea monster hunts. Atlantis These trophies are awarded to players for hauling chests in Atlantis. These trophies are awarded for sinking sea monsters in Atlantis. The difficulty of the sea monster does not matter. These trophies are awarded for defeating citadels in Atlantis. Surviving the fray is not required. Only citadel wins after are counted, and some wins before 2008-09-03 were not counted due to a bug. This trophy is awarded for winning frays while in Atlantis. Cursed Isles These trophies are awarded solely to pirates participating in the Cursed Isles. These trophies are related to frays. Only frays on the actual isle count. Frays alternate rumble/swordfight/rumble etc. Vargas the Mad will join the enemy for the 5th fray (3rd rumble) and all following rumble frays. Haunted Seas These trophies are awarded to players for hauling chests in the Haunted Seas. These trophies are awarded for sinking ghost ships in the Haunted Seas. These trophies are awarded for defeating graveyards in the Haunted Seas. Order of the Jolly Roger These trophies were released in December 2008 to celebrate Puzzle Pirates' fifth birthday. They are awarded to pirates based on the creation date of that particular pirate, not the age of the account associated with the pirate. Note: Pirates created earlier than 2006 may have an inaccurate creation date recorded by the server. Missions These trophies are awarded to pirates for winning 15 challenge missions in the specified puzzle. The "Play with Swords!" mission may be used to count towards the Fencer trophy, but only once. Note that the challenge missions only go up to level ten -- to obtain the trophies, a pirate must defeat the level-ten mission once. Reputation These trophies are awarded for achieving the required reputation in the appropriate category. Standardized puzzle trophies These trophies are awarded for skill in the various puzzles: * Ultimate - For achieving ocean-wide Ultimate standing. * #1 - For achieving the #1 position on the ocean-wide Ultimate list. * Incredible - For achieving an Incredible on a duty report. * Broad - For achieving Broad experience. * Expert - For achieving Expert experience. * Sublime - For achieving Sublime experience. * Revered - For achieving Revered experience. * Exalted - For achieving Exalted experience. * Transcendent - For achieving Transcendent experience. Piracy trophies Carousing trophies Crafting trophies Other puzzle trophies Piracy trophies Besides the bilging, gunning and carpentry trophies, triggers are only counted from . Crafting trophies Foraging These trophies are awarded to pirates that forage the specified number of gold nuggets. In , gold ore was changed to gold nuggets, one gold ore being equal to ten gold nuggets. The trophy requirements were also increased to require ten times as many nuggets as the ore requirement was. The First Gold trophy was later changed back to needing only one nugget. Carousing trophies Poker Game design trophies These trophies are awarded to people who make large contributions to the game. Unlike other trophies, these trophies are not automatically triggered. Instead, an Ocean Master adds it to the pirate's trophy page manually. Miscellaneous trophies Historical trophies These trophies were awarded in the past, but are not currently awarded. It is generally understood that they will not be awarded in the future. Competitions Since 2007, trophies have been awarded as part of each team competition. 2007 Halloween :Ye Dread Dead '' Pirates participated by fighting in at least one skellie or zombie fray. 2007 Holiday :''Reindeer Games Pirates participated by "one on one" challenges against a player from another team. 2008 Olympic Games :Pirate Summer Games Pirates participated by competing in "one on one" challenges against players from another team or by entering a puzzle competition. 2008 Halloween :Trick-ARRR-Treat! Pirates participated by pillaging. In addition, the following trophies were awarded to individual pirates based on pillage victories against brigands and barbarians. 2008 Holiday :Yuletide Bake-Off Pirates participated by winning rated one-on-one challenges against members of other teams, or winning prizes in puzzle competitions. 2009 Halloween :Captains of the Night Pirates participated by defeating as pirates from opposing teams in one-on-one and team puzzle challenges. 2009 Holiday :Ye Ghosts of Holidays Past, Present and Future Pirates participated by defeating brigands and barbarians while on a pillage. 2010 Olympic Games :Pirate Winter Games Pirates participated by battling each other in swordfighting and rumble. 2010 Halloween :Wraithly Raiders Pirates participated by defeating individual barbarians and brigands aboard ships while pillaging. In addition, the following trophies were awarded to individual pirates to commemmorate the number of individuals defeated. Skellies, zombies, opponents in sea monster hunts and swabbies did not count toward the totals. All opponents defeated in a battle counted, and it was not necessary either for the pirate to survive the melee or for the ship to win the battle. 2010 Holiday :Ye Jolly Toymakers Pirates participated by defeating brigands and barbarians while pillaging. Winning battles awarded toy parts to pirates, who could then earn extra points for their team by assembling them into toys. Pirates would also win the following trophies for assembling toys. Save for the three first-toy trophies, it does not matter which types of toy are assembled. 2011 Summer :Tyrant's Toadies Pirates participated by defeating brigands and barbarians while pillaging. In addition to the trophies listed above, the following trophies were awarded to individual pirates based on the total amount of pieces of eight won by the whole ship. 2011 Halloween :Tooth and Nail Pirates participated by participating in frays against werewolves. 2011 Holiday :Icebound Pirates participated by defeating brigands and barbarians while pillaging. Winning battles awarded supplies to pirates, who could then earn extra points for their team by assembling them into supply kits. Pirates would also win the following trophies for assembling supply kits. Save for the three first-kit trophies, it does not matter which types of kit are assembled. 2012 Olympic Games :Pirate Summer Games Pirates participated by competing in "one on one" challenges against players from another team or by entering a puzzle competition. 2012 Holiday :'' '' Pirates participated by defeating brigands and barbarians while pillaging. Winning battles awarded toy parts to pirates, who could then assemblehttp://blog.puzzlepirates.com/spyglass/entry/some_assembly_required them into toys. Pirates would also win the following trophies for assembling toys. Promotions Awarded after claiming the promotional gift from the associated seasonal promotion. Seals o' Piracy The Seals o' Piracy were a new trophy series introduced in August 2009. Each trophy had a specific task needed to win the trophy, which was announced by the Ocean Masters at (or close to) the start of the month. Full details on the trophy triggers may be seen on the official seals article above - this included some small differences for triggers on the Crimson Ocean. All seal triggers are counted from the first day of the month in which it is awarded. Puzzle Pirate Adventures These trophies were awarded to pirates for completing the specified adventure. Meetups These trophies were awarded to pirates who attended real-life meetups. The trophies are not available to other pirates. Miscellaneous historical trophies Historical notes *When zombies were introduced, the zombie-specific trophies were incorrect. "Zombie Hunter" used the "Fresh Zombie Hand" picture and vice versa. Same for "Zombie Slayer" and "Preserved Zombie Hand" as well as "Zombies' Bane" and "Bronzed Zombie Hand." This was fixed in . *On 2008-08-11, gold ore was changed to gold nuggets. The gold trophies had their requirements set to 10 times the original numbers, but anyone who had already foraged gold had their internal numbers set to 10 times what they were. The First Gold trophy was later changed back to needing 1 nugget. Other links * * *Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design *Puzzle Pirates achievements on Steam Category:Terminology